Black Birdcage
by CoffeeeCup
Summary: I couldn't believe it. There was nothing I could see. The color faded from my world, only flashes of light and dark could be seen through my dead eyes.
1. Chapter 1

_I had been happy during the trip back home. I wasn't doing anything productive, I wasn't watching a movie or anything to get my mind into a puddle of goo. I was only sitting cross-legged in the backseat of my car, staring out the window with a thermos of Godiva hazelnut coffee and sugar perched in my lap, surrounded by my trembling hands. I was calm, for once. The newly falling snow having a calming affect on me as my father sped down the highway from my cousin's house. It was strange, normally I would blab on and on about how he shouldn't go so fast, especially in the snow. But I was still, only the regular trembling of my body being the movement I make._

_Why had I been so oblivious to the outside world?_

"_We'll be home in an hour or so, Tweek. Just calm down." My mother had told me, only saying that out of habit. I don't even remember nodding, only staring at the silence the road presented. As though the world had stood still and we were the only ones on the road._

_I only had a moment to think, to see the world flash before my eyes._

_I heard the car's tire skid against the newly formed ice on the highway, I felt the tug of my seat-belt on my shoulder as my body shifted to the side with force. That was when I snapped back into reality. My eyes darted around with worry as all I could see was the scenery outside as a blur, my parents in a similar position, being yanked by force and kept still by the seat-belt. All I could hear were my mothers frightened screams, my fathers cursing as he tried to get control of the car again. But me, I was silent._

_I was… paralyzed. Stinted into silence with the occurring events. The next thing I knew was that the car had not stopped and only increased in speed, my head was jerked forward and back, hitting the back of my cranium rather hard. That was when everything went black._

* * *

><p>Before I even open my eyes, I could head beeping noises next to me and something wrapped around my right arm, I feel the thin clothing I am wearing and the not-so-comfortable object I am resting on and immediately conclude that I am in a hospital. It wasn't hard. The beeping matches the rate my heart is beating rapidly in my chest. I could feel something cold pinned into my skin, a metal of some sort, tapped to my skin for support. The thin clothing was a hospital gown. The hospital bed was stiff, not at all like my own bed at home.<p>

I make a noise at the back of my throat, signaling to whomever was in the room, if anyone was there at all, that I was awake.

"Tweek?" I heard a familiar voice call out to me from beside the bed. I didn't speak quite yet.

At first, I only sat up, taking my free arm to rub my throbbing head before opening my eyes to look at my surroundings.

However, there was one problem.

"W-what..?" My voice cracked as I asked this incoherent question. I can feel my eyes being open, I can feel myself blinking, my head moving around left and right. "What!" I exclaimed, a little more than thoroughly frightened.

"Tweek, what's wrong?" The voice asked.

I turned left and right, "Kenny?" I asked, recognizing the worry in my best friend's voice. "Where are you?" My voice was cracking, shaking, and almost unrecognizable by even myself.

I could not see.

"Tweek, Tweek! Calm down, I'm here Tweek." I could feel someone grabbing my arms near my shoulder and I reach out my hands to bring Kenny closer, if only for security.

I could not see.

"What's wrong, Tweek?" He asked again. I felt myself on the verge of panic.

I could not see. I could not see Kenny beside me. I could not see the room I was in. I could not see who else was in the room. I could hear, but not see.

"Kenny, Kenny!" I called out, hurrying, trying to look around and blink as if to see if it was only a temporary thing. "What's happening? I can't see anything!" I blurted, loudly, breaking down from the pressure. As far as I knew, my vision was either blocked because of a blindfold or something, or… I had lost it somehow.

It was a while afterwards before the doctors, my parents and Kenny could calm me down enough to get me to fall asleep. I'm not sure if they put anything into the ivy drip or I was calm enough to let my fatigued body to fall asleep, but when I awoke I could still feel someone near me, possibly resting on the edge of my bed.

Testing my hypothesis, I led my fingers on a journey down the fabric of the hospital bed into the general direction of where I felt the presence. At the tips of my fingers I could feel the first thing I came in contact with, some fake fur material. I gulped. Not because I didn't know who this was, or where exactly _I _was (even though they had told me it was the hospital, how could I know for sure? Although the antiseptic smell did give it away), but because I lifted my hands and placed them in front of my face, I got close enough to touch my skin and still I could not see my hands. I blinked and blinked, opening my lids with my fingers, turning my eye-balls left and right, but nothing worked. It was literally "lights out" for me. The only thing I could _see_, per say, was the fluorescent light above my head.

It was at that time that the building pressure behind my eyes had over-filled. It was one thing for me to get bad eye sight, but… to suddenly loose the sense of sight altogether..

I could feel my face being dampened with the tears from my eyes. Once I started, I couldn't stop. I pushed the palms of my hands into my eyes to rub away the incoming tears. Eventually, though, I just let them go and brought my knees to my chest to wrap my arms around.

I had always been the outcast of the school. I had always been seen as weird or a freak. Well, how the hell was I suppose to hope to live normally now with my sight gone? I choked back a hard sob at that thoughts. There was no chance, I was stripped away from it. If there was one thing out of my paranoid rants that scared me the most… it was the unspoken ones. Losing my sight, losing my hearing. My voice… Losing my five senses would make underpants gnomes seem like a bad haircut or mushrooms on a pizza, they weren't that important compared to losing my eye sight.

I could hear a shuffling noise beside me and assume the person woke up from his or her sleep.

"Tweek?" The person asked. Kenny.

I responded by bringing my knees closer to my chest and wrapping my arms tighter around them as I let out a sniffle, trying to compose myself for my best friend but instead I end up thinking about it, it makes me cry more.

No one can fathom the feeling, at least none of my friends can. With a heavy heart I lift my chin up, wiping away tears as I open my eyes. I don't know how they look like; where they normal? White? Black? I'd have to ask Kenny later or someone else.

I don't see much light in my blank vision. Only a faint, very faint, glow to my left and a brighter glow above. I turn my head to where I assume Kenny to be sitting and gave a pitiful look. I know I'm a wimp, that I should suck it up and try to live with this new change as best I can. But, I couldn't help but go into my crying fit when I couldn't see my best friend. This is where people say or think "if I could only do this one more time, I'd be happy." It's too bad that life doesn't work that way.

"Oh, Tweek. Shhh, calm down. It's okay, I got'cha." I head him say as he shifted. One hand landed around my shoulders and another around my chest. He pulled me to his chest for a hug, it was about the only thing that felt safe right now. He cooed and petted my hair softly, alternating between that and rubbing my back in a languid fashion. Eventually I was calm enough for him to call up the doctor and my parents.

As I had learned from the others, it was around midnight now. I instantly feel relieved and loved to know that Kenny had been with me for so long, never leaving my sight as my parents told him. I'd have to thank him somehow, to repay for his kindness, somehow.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Tweak, it seems that during the accident Tweek had been hit fairly hard at the back of his head." The doctor began to explain, now that I am awake and conscious.

"But, that doesn't explain how my son became blind!" My mother, I can tell from her startled voice, interjected.

"You see, Mrs. Tweak, even though his eyes were completely unharmed that is not the reason he lost his sight." He continues, trying to console my mother. I hear rustling and a click of a switch which I am guessing he pulled out something to show. "This is your son's x-rays on his skull. The impact happened here," I wish I could see. I want to know. "and past studies have shown that, that is where the brain stores the sight processes. Unfortunately, he was hit hard enough that it affected his eye-sight." The doctor explained.

I hear my mother sob and my fathers soft whispering to condone her. Next to me Kenny hugged me sideways as I look around aimlessly, helplessly.

"Is there any chance of a cure? Would lasik work?" My father asked, obviously trying to do everything within his power, or the hospitals power, to try and regain my sight.

"In theory," the doctor replied. "there could be a chance that his sight _could_ come back, but no guarantee. Unfortunately, the human society has not gotten so far in research as to pinpoint exactly were the problem lies, only general directions, or the solutions to such problems."

"Can't they test it on people? Wouldn't that help progression?" My father quickly asked, getting frustrated. I can comprehend what he's feeling. More I than he, he may have to live with a blind child, but I _am_ blind.

"Well, yes, Mr. Tweak, but there are some ethical problems we run into during our research that we cannot surpass."

"Why not, what's so unethical about finding out how to cure blindness?"

"It is _unethical_ to cut someone's brain open and experiment on them for a solution, Mr. Tweak!" The doctor raised his voice, apparently losing patience.

Soon the doctor and my parents begin to start bickering and I zone them out in favor of leaning on Kenny for support, physically and mentally, God knows I need it now. About five minutes into the squabble between the doctor and my parents, I nudged Kenny with my head.

"Hey, -_irk_- what's going to happen to me?" I asked softly. I only intended Kenny to hear this, but apparently my soft spoken, melancholic voice had over powered the yelling of the grown ups. The room became still and silent. I wish I could see. Would they all be staring at me? At each other, looking for answers unspoken-ly?

"Tweek," The doctor addressed me, a hand resting on my free shoulder as some sort of comfort. Strange, it didn't comfort me at all. "We will try to do anything and everything we can to help you. You'll have to go back to school and continue on with normal life, but we can have someone help. We can hire a specia-"

"I can help him." Kenny interjected. I lifted my eyes to him, or where I thought he was. I wish I could see. "I have most of his classes, and if we talk to the principle we could change our schedules to match and I can help him out with anything he needs." I could have kissed him right then and there out of thanks and appreciation.

Words cannot describe my affinity to Kenny. He's been with me through thick and thin, and now this. I wrap my arms around his torso in a hug, eyes prickling with saltwater.

_"I-I would r-really appre-ngh-ciate that K-Kenny…"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Well then. I'm Eltroi and I feel accomplished. :3_

__Disclaimer; I don't own South Park or its characters. But, I do claim the story line.__


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed since that fateful night on the freeway. It was also the first week back to school, I had to skip school in order to stay at the hospital for further testing to see if there was any possibility of getting better.

As far as I'm concerned, there wasn't.

It was Sunday night when I was discharged from the hospital. Kenny had visited everyday after school and spent the weekend with me to keep me company. I'm grateful, I would have gone crazy with all those tests if not for his consolations.

I was lead my the hand by Kenny as we descended down the elevator and to my parent's new car. The old one was totaled, I was told, with no chance of repair. When I asked the color of the car, they said it was the exact same as the old one. The only difference about the car was that it was a more recent model. We all got into the car and got buckled in before driving back to the house. Kenny didn't live that far from my house, so him walking home later after dinner would be agreeable to both my parents and myself.

The night wasn't as eventful as most people would come to believe. I had Kenny help me around the house and during dinner when I had trouble, him chuckling at my expense at how some such simple things were now burdening me. I was saddened and distraught, but he'd help me anyway, tells me that I'd get used to it and I'd overcome this new obstacle in my life. I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. It would take me a while to get used to this, if I get used to it at all.

Later on, after dinner was finished and things have been cleaned up, he and I went upstairs to my room to plan for tomorrow. He was to pick me up, off course. Then when we get to school we would go talk to the principle, I'm pretty sure she has already heard of my "unfortunate" luck. We'd get through the day okay and with no problems and head back to my house. We'd somehow figure out how I do homework and tests, then hang out in leisure.

"Okay?" He questioned, and I nodded in response. "Okay, good." I could feel him stand from the bed and walk away, only to hear the sound of something moving to one side with ease.

"K-Kenny? What're you d-doing?" I question, standing up from my place and raise my hands in front of me as I go in the direction of the sound aimlessly until my hands touch the back of Kenny's hoodie.

"Picking out your clothes for tomorrow." He said it so offhandedly, as if he was really focusing on what I should wear for my first day back. Would I even need to care? I mean, I shouldn't… Considering I never have, and this isn't really an occasion like the first day of school to dress up. But I guess if Kenny wants me to act like a mannequin for him to dress up, it couldn't hurt. After all, from what I know before I lost my sight, he had a knack for fashion.

"Huhh? What -_ngh_- are you pi-picking out?"

"Something that'll make everyone turn their heads and stare." He said nonchalantly. I coiled slightly, reminded of my condition. I assumed he had seen or heard, or what he hadn't heard, made him see the faulty in his statement because he said sorry afterwards and gave me a quick hug before leading us away from the closet to somewhere else in the room. "I have picked out, for you my sweet, a black tank-top, a green hooded, long-sleeved shirt; it's shorter than the tank top so people can see the layers, and some black tight-ass skinny jeans that'll hug them curves just right." He song-sang, giving a light smack to my rear-end. I know it was all in good nature, but I couldn't help the blush that rose on my cheeks.

"Kenny!" The pitch in my voice just two octaves higher as I flail my arms in his general direction as I try to smack him lightly. I was glad he didn't move that would have caused me to miserably to search for him. Instead, he kept his spot close to me, snickering lightly.

"Sorry, sorry." I could swear I heard him rolling his eyes to the ceiling and back. "And you'll wear those pair of vans, too."

"Which ones?" I had about three, bought at different years and styles, but they still fit.

"The light blue ones with those two cartoon-like chicks."

Oh, those ones. Those had been my favorite. They are pretty beat up now, I've had them for almost three years. Well, I've had all my shoes for that long. I haven't seen the need to go buy new ones while the others were fully functional. Besides, shopping was just too much pressure. The shoe store we went to was so _huge_, there was literally thousands of shoes! How was I suppose to choose one I liked when there was so many to choose from? People are crazy. If I go shopping, I like going to smaller places. Less variety to choose from, but it's usually one of a kind.

"Okay." Had been my only reply. We spent the next hour or so talking about tomorrow and what we would do. He would come pick me up in the morning, drive us to school and we'd go from there. Kenny likes to wing things a lot, it's his thing. He says that things will work out on way or another, for better or for worse. I semi-disagree with that statement.

My mother had come in to tell us it was nine o'clock before Kenny left for home, us saying our goodbyes at the door. I head upstairs with the help of my mom and get ready for bed. Surely, things would start looking up. Through the night of my restless sleep I kept hoping they would find a way to fix my eyes.

* * *

><p>I woke up early the next morning, I couldn't help but be a little restless today. I mean, it is the first day Tweek is coming back to school! I don't think many people know about the accident and it's affect on him. He isn't much of an extrovert when it comes to people and societies. I would be crazy <em>not<em> to worry about such a big step. I don't know what would happen normally, but this is one big step for him. How would others react? Sometimes, when I think of something like this I'm kind of glad he lost his sight because then he can't see as he is looked upon with sympathy or pity. Sympathy I am okay with, pity, no.

I go through my morning rituals rather quickly, jumping in the shower, drying off and getting dressed. I wear simple dark blue jeans, a white muscle shirt, a layer of a black v-neck and my signature orange parka. I know I'm distressed, but just because I'm a wreck in my mind doesn't mean I need to show it in my clothes. Even when I dress as a slob, I need to look good. I suppose it's a vanity thing.

Making my way around the house I prepare my school bag and pack some lunch for later in the day, slid on some black converse, grab my car keys and head for the car. It doesn't take long to get to Tweek's house, it's only a few minutes, and soon I'm standing on the front porch in front of the door, knocking a rhythmic rap on the door before waiting patiently. The door opens shortly with Mrs. Tweak greeting me.

"Oh, hello Kenny. How are you this morning?" She asked me politely, sedated. The Tweak parents have always been like that. Mellow, calm, the complete opposite of Tweek I can tell you that, but today there was something off about her. She seemed shaken, frightened maybe.

"A little restless, I must admit. How are you doing? Any better?" I ask my own question, aimed to figure out what the problem was.

"Oh, you know… Same ol', same ol'. Except.. I'm kind of worried." I knew it. I have a knack for reading people, it stems from observing everyone else most of the time. "But don't you mind me, come in, come in. You must be freezing! Standing there in the door way like that." She ushers me inside, it wasn't that cold but the warmth of the house was inviting. "Would you like anything to eat? I made some crapes."

"Only one, please. I don't think I can keep much down." I tell her as I remove my shoes and she makes her way into the kitchen, possibly fixing a cup of coffee or some more food. I hadn't eaten breakfast, but as I told Mrs. Tweak, I wasn't particularly hungry, nor did I think I could eat. I inform her that I will be going upstairs before I take the route up the stairs. However, the sight I see when I reach the top kind of saddens me, and the other makes me think "adorable."

Tweek is in the hallway, arms stretched out in front of him as he crosses the hallway in search of his room. It reminds me of when children, or maybe even younger teens, would close their eyes and try to get around by reaching out their hands. Only this time, when he opens his eyes he still wont be able to see.

"Tweek," I call out, he squeaks. "it's me, Kenny." Now he calms down lightly as I came towards him, standing in front of him. He turns to me, eyes cast upwards as he tried to pinpoint where I stood. I stare back.

His once emerald eyes, shinning with a paranoiac gleam where now glazed over with white. The black specks in his eyes grayed and darkened, the pupil too. Everything was like fresh snow dimly lit. Well, at least there was still emotion behind them. But I don't believe that only the eyes tell thing. Because, if you draw an eyeball, would you be able to tell what it's feeling? There has to be more factors to it, like the facial expression. At the moment, Tweek's face relaxed, a slight smile edging at his lips.

"Good morning." He greets me, abandoning his quest to find his room and get ready for school.

"'Morning. You about ready?"

"Almost, I need to change." He responded before going back to his helpless technique of outstretching his arms in front of him and searching for his room. He found it quickly, I would venture to guess it was because he was used to this place. It wasn't new things he needed to figure out, he knew his house like the back of his hand, it'd bet my bottom dollar.

We go into his room, me closing it behind us. In a few minutes Tweek gets dressed quickly with my help, I had attempted to brush his hair out, if only a little. It wasn't that much of a progression, but it was good enough. We head downstairs where we both eat one crape, rolled up, with fresh strawberries and some powdered sugar. It was a good thing I only ate one, the sugar was already disagreeing with my knotted stomach. Tweek got his thermos filled with coffee, and we left with a goodbye and good luck from his mother.

It didn't take that long to get to school, only around ten minutes with another ten minutes to spare. During the ride we had talked about today, Tweek voicing his worries and the occasional rant with a slippery slope effect. He held his thermos close. It had always brought him comfort when he was disturbed or scared. Today, I would venture to guess, he would be holding onto it like it meant his life.

"Alright, we're here." I shift the gear stick into parking and remove the keys after shutting the car off.

"Okay.." He mumbled uncertainly as he reached down to unbuckle his seat belt. I did the same thing but at a much quicker speed, getting out of the car to go to Tweek's side.

"C'mon, I'll help you." I reach out a hand to him, guiding it to his which still held it's grip on the seatbelt. Slowly he gets out of the vehicle and tries to balance himself on the icy ground with my help. At first he slipped slightly, using me and a prop to keep him up. It was easy enough, he had always been lithe, his body just wasn't built for being thick. Balancing himself he gave me a thankful smile and a little involuntary twitch before rummaging in the front car seat for his small messenger bag to sling across his chest.

After obtaining my own backpack and successfully swinging it over my left shoulder, I took Tweek by the hand and carefully maneuvered him to the front steps of the school. It was slow progression, partly because of the slippery walkway, and partly because this was his first time out in an unfamiliar place. Using his hands to see in such an open area wouldn't quite work so well. In theory, he should be able to know this place, but I don't think he spent his time in school analyzing every detail about it in case such details would be useful, so he needed to get used to it. Repetition should lessen his anxieties.

"We're at the stairs now, there's only a few." I note him, carefully leading him up the few steps. I hadn't told him exactly how many, and I know this sounds a bit mean, but I couldn't help but be amused when we fully got up the stairs he automatically lifted one foot as if he was going up one more stair and it plummeted to the floor, resulting in a slight jerking and a squeak of surprise. I chuckle and voice my concern, as well as an apology for not telling him. I used to that hate. At night when you walk up stairs and you know its going to end soon, whether it was going up or down, you always miscalculate and have a "drop" feeling. It always scared me.

We walk through the big doors without any problems. People are chatting with each other, lounging around friends' lockers and walking around aimlessly while Tweek and I make our way down to the Principal's office. In the first few moments I had gotten used to directing Tweek, it is almost like marionette-ing. And I am happy to inform that we successfully went up a flight of stairs, without Tweek having another drop. He gives his usual spastic twitches and squeaks, sometimes bumping into me and apologize profusely, but otherwise our trip was smooth and flawless. I wish I could say that for the rest of the people. They'll know soon enough.

"Hey, Mrs. Adele?" I ask the front desk lady, I've come to know her fairly well throughout these years in high school. "Is Principal Victoria in her office?"

"Yes, she is, go ahead in 'hun." Her voice is soft and sweet, with a semi-thick southern accent.

I give her my thanks before advancing in, Tweek latching onto my arms on my right side. I think Mrs. Victoria had been called regarding Tweek's incident, I don't think she would be surprised. I just wanted to make sure that everything was settled and clear so Tweek wouldn't get in trouble or anything.

"Principal Victoria?" I called out as I entered her office, she sat in her desk doing some paperwork. "I'm here with Tweek, just making sure everything is clear." She stopped what she was doing and looked up from her documents. Her eyes widened a little, in shock I presume, and stood lightly.

"Tweek Tweak," She started, "Oh, I heard about the accident, I'm so sorry about your sight!" Way to make him feel like he's not completely handicapped. Next to me he twitched and lightly trembles. I would guess it was because of her sudden abrupt response as well as being pointed out his new fault. With the hand that held his, I used my thumb to caress his hand in an attempt to calm him down. It had worked, to an extent.

"I -_nghh_- y-yeah… I'm j-just glad.." He trailed off, partly because he didn't know how to respond to such words and another reason was because Mrs. Victoria started to talk again, walking around her desk to us.

"Oh, it's okay sweetie. We'll make sure to make your life easier. I've informed the teachers that you'll be going with Kenny all of your classes and such. It must be such a big change for you!" Her loud and slightly squeaky voice might possibly be scaring Tweek, he held on tighter. Or it could be the fact she touched him. "But don't you worry. Everything will be alright." She informed him optimistically, ruffling his golden hair as he tried not to squirm away from the unfamiliar touch. We spoke a bit more about the situation at hand before the bell rung, signaling the need for departure. Another good luck was bestowed upon us at have a good day and we were on our way to first period.

The day had passed without much incident. We went to the first four classes of today and got Tweek signed in to the classes he hadn't had with me from before and wasn't forced to do anything for the first day, I'm supposing that tomorrow would be the same thing. The first day, to me at least, seemed especially successful. Tweek had alert more than usual, but that was to be expected. Others around him tried not to scare him and treated him like they would someone who had an unfortunate incident happen. Some people, I think all of them were guys, were rather sore about it because the girls, or at least some of them, tried to comfort Tweek whenever he seemed distressed. I suppose the boys are just jealous, the attention is off them and on someone who doesn't really want it in the first place. I think at one point Tweek almost had a panic attack, with all these people he didn't know trying to talk to him and get to know him. It was probably during English class when we had free-time after the lesson, luckily it was quelled before it got out of hand. The rest of the day was smooth with only minimal people trying to talk to him, careful not to agitate his frantic nerves any further.

When Tweek straps on his belt buckle he lets out a long, relieved sigh, and slouched deeply in the passengers seat. He seemed wiped out, utterly exhausted and it was only his first day back. I turn on the car, then the heater before putting a hand on his shoulder, tracing it down to grasp his hand.

"How are you holding up?" I ask, obviously worried for my best friend. He nods a slow nod and takes in a breath, and lets it out slowly.

"I-I think I'm -_urk_- okay. I'm okay." He said, once stuttering and once more solid. I nod, even though he can't see, and voice that we'll be going to his house now before turning my words into actions and driving away from the school.

* * *

><p>Home sweet home at last. I had never felt so at unease than I had today in school. True, I had Kenny to help me and guide me, and damn me to hell if I didn't think he did a marvelous job, but that doesn't necessarily satiate my paranoia. What would have happened if I lost him in the hall during passing periods? Luckily I didn't, but still. What <em>if<em>. The magic question.

It had been a while since Kenny and I arrived at my house. I was told it was now nine o'clock. On a normal day we would have searched the web for music, played videogames, talk about Kenny's new fashion statement he found out, and other random things. Normally it revolved around Kenny, today the talks revolved around me. I was relieved when he was worried enough to ask me about today than start to ramble off about fashion and anything else. It makes me feel like I'm in safe hands when I leave the safety of my house.

My day had been fine, I wouldn't say exactly smooth, because I kept flinching at every sound I found offensive and deadly and kept squirming, but I had gotten my first day up and over with, it's suppose to get better after your first day, right? That's what everyone says. The first day is hell, the next day will be easier to deal with. I cross my fingers and hope it's true.

There was one thing that scared me though. It was the constant voices I kept hearing. Some I recognized, some I didn't. Well, I didn't recognize ninety five percent of them. They kept talking and talking, asking questions and telling words of comfort. It all just got to much for me. They told me their names and such and such, but that wasn't the problem. They were all talking and talking, I couldn't distinguish one voice from another of who was who. I was on the verge of screaming and trying to run in a random direction hoping to get away. I was lucky Kenny noticed and shooed most of the people away. I recognize his voice, it's soft, smooth and soothing when he talks to me. For the while I was sedated into a false state of comfort, but it's okay. It was better than making a fool of myself and being the laughing stock of the school yet again.

I sigh, recollecting today's memories from touch and hearing. Somehow, it was harder to recollect things that way. I can remember hearing the people, but not who. That was left to my imagination, which, sometimes, was not a good thing. The only thing that kept me from doubting that I was in danger was because I knew Kenny wouldn't set me up. Later that night I took a shower and got ready for bed, mulling over in my head what this week was to be like. Another restless dream, and another hope and prayer for my sight to come back.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_I'm such a dimwit. I thank those who support. : D I wanted to say something else, but it escapes me. I love you all.  
><em>

_Disclaimer; I don't own South Park or its characters. But, I do claim the story line._


	3. Chapter 3

Let me just say, this first week of school was extreme hell on my part. It was filled with new information and getting used to the fact that I'm now _blind_.

Other than that, I think I have been faring fairly well for the first week….

Or not. Midway through the school week I had, had a break down. It wasn't very pretty. If I recall correctly, it was the teacher's fault (I'm not one to point fingers, but it really was their fault!), really. They had been pressuring me, and pressuring me, and pressuring me to do my work. The same homework and class work that had been written _on paper_.

I know the adults in this town aren't very bright, at least not the ones that I have come into contact with over the years, but are they really that stupid that I couldn't read the damn words on the paper? They kept saying, "_oh, Kenny can translate for you."_ And all this other bullshit. But, I can't really think properly when people ask me questions. I need to read it in my head and think about it.

It wasn't until Kenny got fed up with my incessant crying and mass hysteria that he hauled me to Principle Victoria's office and demanded to get me something I could read. Paper with _brail._

Which brings me to my new dilemma and yet another handicap I needed to get over. I had to learn brail. I'm kind of good with learning new languages. Brail was just one more thing I had to conquer before I got used to being blind. So that I knew what my homework said.

After Wednesday I was left in the hands of a brail tutor. Kenny had to go to his normal classes, but he would always come and fetch me after classes to see how I was doing. If I made any progress or not. Then he would leave for another class and I was there with the teacher. I was taught sign language too. Mr. Canfield was one of those special education teachers. The ones who knew how to read brail and speak in sign language. You know, to help out people like me who couldn't see.

You know when I said Kenny was fed up with my break down? He assured me it was because, and I quote, "I can't fucking believe how stupid people are, let alone the teachers."

Anyway. That's how the rest of the week passed by. I would be left with the tutor in that classroom, and he would teach me new things and test me on other things that I had previously learned so I wouldn't forget. The hardest part of learning brail was I had to entirely focus on the feeling of the bumps on my fingertips. I would venture to guess, because I am still young, that switching my senses around to make one stronger than the other will be easier than if I was ten years older, or something.

Kenny was always interested in what I learned. He even made to learn a bit with me, so I wouldn't feel left out. He was always one of my best friends, but what he's doing for me just goes to show how much I owe him. I don't think he feels obligated to do this either. I asked him before. He went really quiet when I told him he didn't have to worry and do things for me like he did. Then he hit me lightly upside the back of my head, spewing things about me being an idiot and how he would never abandon me.

I really do love Kenny for all the things he's done for me.

Throughout the weekend we just sat in my room listening to soft trance music and did our homework. If I was going to survive the rest of school being blind, I needed to learn how to read brail and fast. And the school doesn't charge us anything for the brail paper and books they were going to give to me. They're even going to give me a laptop with brail marks on the keyboard so that I can write essays when I need too. The only downside to that is, if I spell a word incorrectly I would never know. But in such cases, I will have someone to help me. I already know where most of the letters on the keyboard are, but to type I would always have to look down and see where they were. Now I would have to completely depend on memory.

Just one more thing I have to do.

Kenny keeps cheering me on. Saying things like, "you can do it! I believe in you!" and "man, Tweek, I do not know how you'll do all this, but I'm sure you'll surprise me." I have gotten used to touches and walking around as he tugged me places. It came more natural to me as I honed in on his body's movements and mimicked them.

I'm still scarred out of my wits, though, when we are in a new place. Luckily we haven't needed to go anywhere new. But I'm more in tune with what I hear and feel. I can distinguish a few people by voice, and others I'm getting used too, I'll only know if they are them if they tell me so. So far, I've only had a few people try and trick me. They were sore that I didn't fall for it eighty five percent of the time.

Come Monday, I would have to relive the hell that is learning and readjusting myself to my surrounding without sight.

* * *

><p>Who the fuck thinks it's a brilliant idea to have school start at fucking seven in the fucking morning?<p>

Retards, that's who.

I slam the snooze on my alarm clock that had just gone off a while ago, the annoying buzzing blaring through my ears and ringing in my skull. I groan and try to curl myself into my blankets more, trying to regain my warmth and sleep. I didn't want to wake up. Five more minutes will do. Or I should just skip school all together. It's not like I'm taking any _important_ classes this morning.

"Craig, get your ass up. Mom'll get pissed if you're late for school again." I hear Ruby gruff from behind my closed doors, her voice receding as she made her own way down the stairs.

I huff out of annoyance, knowing she was right. And damn, even I will admit my mother is one scary human when she is pissed off…

I throw my blankets off my body boldly, letting the cold air hit my naked chest and refuse the urge to crawl back into the warmth my blankets gave me. Lazily I get out of bed and throw on clothes; jeans, shirt, and a jacket, and proceeded to get ready for school.

I don't know why Ruby gets up so early. She doesn't need have to be at school until eight, she's still in Junior high and her buss doesn't get to the bus stop until seven something or other. It's six thirty now, and she's just lazing around in her pj's in the living room eating pop tarts and watching old reruns of cartoons.

Lucky bitch.

I pop some bread in the toaster and waited for it to pop before spreading two tablespoons of Nutella on it and leaving the house, the Nutella toast deliciously hanging from my mouth.

Keys in hand, I shove on my shoes and go to school. No need to bore anyone with what way I took or some shit like that.

I lick off the chocolate spread from the corners of my lips and get of my car, slinging my backpack over my shoulder and leaving my car locked and parked in the student parking lot before making my way into the crowded hallways of the school. I have a few minutes to spare, leaving just enough time to go to my locker and to class without being late. But knowing me I will be late just to piss off the teachers. They can't expect me to be completely mobile at this time of day, and yet they still do.

How they can be so stupid, I will never know. I can't wait until I graduate and get as far away from here as humanly possible. Probably go to a University in England or Barcelona or some shit. Wait, screw England, I might get pissed off from their accent. Spain it is.

Don't get me wrong, some English accents are sexy, but there are just a few that really get on my nerves…

As I walk through the halls, I pass by people I couldn't really care much about. However, a sight caught my attention.

It wasn't very surprising to see Tweek and Kenny together, as they were best friends, and practically _everyone_ knew that. However, I had noticed this week, that they were particularly more together than usual.

And I mean that in the way I say it. I had only had Tweek in one class and Kenny in three. Now, Tweek is in all the classes I have Kenny with, and has switched out of the class he was alone in. It's peculiar. Why would they do that? What inclination do the teachers have to switch them on a whim so that they could be together?

Just a few days last week I noticed Kenny coddling Tweek, more than usual. It's not that I care, and I don't dare say it piques my interested, because it doesn't. It's just weird.

Apparently I hadn't been listening to the gossip around the school.

Tweek was standing very close to Kenny as he got out books from his locker. They linked arms as Kenny closed his locker and they walked down the halls. I raised a brow. Not that I'm curious or even give a fuck, but for all I know, are they dating?

It wouldn't surprise me.

The first few periods passed by without much event. The teacher droned about something or another that I couldn't care about or already knew, and I was left to text Token and Clyde, who were in different classes about what our plans for next weekend.

When lunch rolled around and I proceeded to my locker, then towards the cafeteria, I noticed that Tweek, for once, was without his bodyguard. He stood in front of an open locker. He wasn't digging through it or anything. He was just standing in front of it, sometimes going off to the side to lean against the closed lockers.

I could hear whispers and chatting from the hall, but the only thought in my head was to play a joke on him. It's cruel, I know. But I am a cruel person and take pleasure in other people's misery from time to time.

He seemed dazed; I just was to see him squirm.

With a smirk playing at my lips, almost a malicious one, I nonchalantly towards where he stood. I didn't hesitate to slam the locker door closed with as much force as I could muster. I got the desired effect, I scared him witless. But maybe I over did it?

"Gah!" He snapped his head towards me, where I slammed the locker shut. His eyes practically bugging out and instead of calming down after looking at me, he gave a shriek and ran down the hall, away from me.

I looked on, slightly confused. I had played jokes like these on him before, but he never ran away from me. If anything, he only averted my eyes and proceeded to do what he was doing. Now that I think about it, was there something wrong with his eyes?

And, on that note, was he running towards the stairs?

In confusion, I watched on as people made way and he bumped into a few others, they further scaring him as he dashed onward. And I found it strange that he didn't slow down, not one bit, as he came closer and closer to the downward staircase. Almost as if he didn't know it was there.

It became apparent to me that, on closer inspection of his movements, that he had no idea where he was headed.

He didn't run far, but as he got to the stairs he kept running. It almost looking like he was going to fucking run on air, if it wasn't for that immediate drop when he ran out of floor to run on. He gave a shriek and I covered my ears at the intensity of it and watched as he disappeared behind the dip of the stairs. There was a ruckus, paper shuffling and a body falling, that was for sure.

Curiously, and a bit concerned at what had just happened, I casually (maybe even a bit urgently), walked over to the stairs to see what damage had been done.

"Tweek!" I hear someone call from a bit behind me. I didn't even have to turn to see who the voice belonged too. Kenny ran past me, down the stairs, to where the blond was cradling his head and arm almost pathetically. He might've even sprained his ankle.

Now, I almost kind of feel bad. But shouldn't the blond idiot already know that there was a staircase there? A descending one, to be more specific.

Kenny practically shooed everyone around Tweek away, calming him down and trying to see if he was hurt. A few onlookers were nice enough to gather some of Tweek's belongings and hand them to Kenny, who took them gratefully and put them neatly back into Tweek's bag.

After watching the speculation, I found something odd.

Kenny got Tweek up on his feet and slung Tweek's messenger bag over his shoulder and helped Tweek back up the stairs. I started to descend. I watched carefully, listening in to what they were talking about.

"It's just a few more steps, like five, and then we're back onto the plateau." Kenny spoke softly, calming the shorter male.

Tweek nodded, biting his lip. I watched from the corner of my eyes as Tweek darted his eyes around. They slowed when they turned to face me.

He didn't even look like he was looking at the guy who practically made him fall down the stairs. In fact, his eyes went away from mine without notice to me.

I raised a brow in question in my own thoughts. It was like he was blind or some shit.

It wasn't until halfway through lunch that Token had told me that Tweek was, in fact, blind. He, Kenny, and Tweek shared a class. Apparently, in that class, Tweek has had his mentor with him for that day.

No wonder all the girls fawned over him, almost mothering. Making sure he was safe and such.

"How the hell did he become blind?" I asked, nit picking at the fries they served for lunch.

"I heard he got into a car crash." Clyde piped in, haphazardly chewing him food as he spoke. Token nodded.

"He did. Rumor has it he couldn't see when he woke up after the crash. I'm venturing to guess, since I heard he doesn't have any damage to his actual eyes, that he was damaged at the occipital lobe." Token says, smart as he is. Clyde gives him a look, a confused one that tells him he didn't understand.

I didn't understand much either, but Token knows what he's talking about so I'll just trust him on this.

"You can lose your sight if you get knocked at the back of your head hard enough, since that's were vision is processed." He explained simply.

Now, I felt a bit worse, having known the situation. It makes sense that he didn't recognize me and freaked out. And he didn't recognize me when he looked at me when we passed by the stairs.

Come to think of it, it makes more sense that his eyes were glazed over and kind of grey, too. But I am still a heartless asshole, more than anything. This intrigues me and I want to find out more.

Bidding adieu to my friends before heading off to my next class, I think about how I can get close to the blond. It should be easy. I just want to find out what'll happen. The only problem I can see is Kenny. He's always been protective of his friend. Now that Tweek is more vulnerable, his instincts to protect must be heightened.

Well. I do like challenges.

* * *

><p>Jesus tap-dancing Christ!<p>

Today was so stressful!

Okay, so it starts out all normal right? Everything is going normal and stuff. Nothing out of the ordinary (at least not for the life I currently live), then BAM! Everything goes wrong!

I don't even know what happened. I was just waiting for Kenny at his locker. I was getting used to the background noise of other students. I was minding my own business when I suddenly heard a locker slam closed right next to me.

Kenny had promised he would be back in a few minutes, he had only ran to go get something he forgot from the classroom. Could it have been him?

I highly doubted it… He would tell me he was back; he would coax me to relax if he so much as gave me a light freight. It was this fact that got me extremely anxious.

I snipped a noise out of habit, right? I turned to the noise and, _obviously_, I couldn't see anything but that didn't matter as a small little voice in my head told me to _run_. And I did. I ran away from where the loud bang came from. I had thought it was someone out to get me, or some monster that decided to chase me. Either way, I ran as fast as I could away from it.

I had thought I was doing well until I felt the floor from under me _disappear_ and-

"Tweek, calm down." Kenny said softly. He was playing around with the kitchen gizmos at my house.

"B-but, but! What happened at the school—"

"Was an accident. You're lucky you got away with only a light sprain to your non dominant hand and a twist in your ankle." He could hear him clinging pots on the stove, or something. He was supposedly cooking dinner for me since my parents were both on a shift at the coffee shop.

I pout slightly. That incident had really upset me, especially since I didn't know exactly what happened. Kenny had been there to console me and take care of me but it still scares me to know I have the ability to run down the stairs without even knowing and could possibly fall to my death.

As if sensing my despair I heard him come closer and felt him place a hand on my shoulder, it moving to my back in a comforting manner.

"It's okay, yeah? Just, if it happens again, try to calm down. I'll take you with me next time. But, if you're alone don't move, okay? Just sit down if you're unsure and think that you're safe."

I nodded. This will definitely get some time getting used to…

Too much pressure..

"Okay.. I'll try."

* * *

><p><em>Oh my gawd, guys~! Hi!: D I'm back after a long and unexplained hiatus of two years or some shiet like that. And I am sorry for my disappearance. But, after going through the reviews I had felt like I needed to give you guys at least this chapter. (and try to upload on Richard III &amp; JALU)<em>

_I feel out of practice with the way I used to write… My style always changes. But I hope you guys enjoy this semi-long ish (maybe) chapter. I'll try and get used to the characters again. I had found my little cheat sheet of what I wanted to happen._

_For me, I don't like continuing with stories that I don't know where they head too. So I stop until I find something to do with it. So, sorry again for the delay. I appreciate the support!3_

_Disclaimer; I do not own South Park or the characters. But, I do claim the story line._


End file.
